The prior systems and methods may not provide information associated with a customer to a texting rep prior to transferring a text-based connectivity from being between a texting agent and the customer to being between the texting rep and the customer. However, to allow the texting rep to be prepared in anticipation of the transfer of the text based connectivity with the customer, it is beneficial for the texting rep to access information regarding the customer before such transfer.
The prior systems and methods do not provide an effective solution to: optimize contact plans, plan for an agent's availability, and plan for a system resource's availability based on agent availability data, system resource availability data, and volume of leads to be contacted. Further, a lead may require more than one follow up/touch and such more than one touch may not be effectively planned or executed by a contact plan taught by the prior art.
Further, it is desirable to have a system and method that enables compliance to the Telephone Consumer Protection Act (TCPA) rules, and/or automates the tracking of behavior of a user and taking corrective action if necessary. Accuracy of various computer learning methods may need to be evaluated on an on-going basis with new training data set(s), as they become available, to select the optimal computer learning method that may yield optimal prediction. Hence, it is desirable to have a system and method to keep track of how each computer learning method is performing as new training data sets become available and select an optimal computer learning method that may yield optimal prediction.
It is desirable to have a system and method that overcomes one or more of the foregoing limitations. More than one unfulfilled needs and associated shortcomings of the prior art are introduced in relevant contexts under the detailed description. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.